mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Ryu
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition}} Evil Ryu is a playable character in various Street Fighter games beginning with Street Fighter Alpha 2. He was originally introduced in a 1996 Street Fighter Zero manga series authored by Masahiko Nakahira and later adapted in the Street Fighter canon storyline by Capcom. He is an evil version of Ryu recreated many times, and depending on which version played, the gameplay is either similar to that of his non-evil counterpart, or completely different. The most common version downloaded is the one made by the late Reuben Kee. Reu's Version Reu's version is probably the most famous one because when people are looking on his website to find Dragon Claw, they seem to stumble upon his other 2 characters, Evil Ken and Evil Ryu. So it is possible that Reu's version of Evil Ryu is the most downloaded. P.O.T.S Version This version is a 1.0 update to Reu's version, with updated graphics, more balanced coding, and winquotes. Mr. Ansatsuken's Version Mr.Ansatsuken's version whas created in 01/07/2013 and haves the Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition's Evil Ryu Voice, Marvel vs Capcom 3 Akuma's Special Motions, Special Intros and only one Super Motion, the Marvel vs Capcom 3's Shun Goku Satsu, this Character Takes many Features from P.O.T.S Evil Ryu, Reu's Evil Ryu, Vyn SFII's Evil Ryu, and Mr.Ansatsuken's Akuma. Chloe's Version Chloe's version is sort-of unique compaired to all the other Evil Ryu's. It is SvC Chaos styled. Konimpa's Version Konimpa's version is not really like Reu's version. His sprites are ripped from Street Fighter Alpha 3, as said on the website. Next to the download of this version of Evil Ryu, is a version of Devil Ryu, a similiar version of Evil Ryu. SNK vs. Capcom Neo Geo Pocket Version This Evil Ryu was ripped from the game "SNK vs. Capcom Neo Geo Pocket". He was ripped from Konimpa, the same person who ripped out Evil Ryu from "Street Fighter Alpha 3". Psychotic Ryu This Ryu is a very cheap version of Ryu who, judging from his stance, can levitate. Phantom Ryu This Ryu is also cheap. Except he is recolored black to look like a phantom. He is found at the same website as Psychotic Ryu. Vindicated Ryu Vindicated Ryu is the Ryu that appears from the online game, Street Fighter Online. He was likely recolored but actually his move's are based from the game. Violent Ryu This version was edited from P.O.T.S' Evil Ryu and it was done by Marancv. Dark Ryu This version is a palette-swap of Violent Ryu, with a few changes. This version was made by SLEEK. Hell Ryu This Ryu, unlike the name, is not cheap, but has very unorthidox commands for simple things, he can summon Chun-li, Dhalism, and a demon. He is CVS, with a little MVC, and his A.I. is very combo heavy. Videos Category:Characters Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Users of the Satsui no Hado Category:Evil Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bossfights Category:Shoto Clone